Don't Tell Feliciano
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Feli watched Ludwig dress up before he left to whatever place that he felt that he had to dress up for.
1. Chapter 1

North Italy sat on the counter in his blue, military uniform as he watched Germany check over his appearance for what felt like the millionth time.

Italy thought that Germany always looked really, really handsome, but he was curious as to where Ludwig Beilschimdt was going; he never worked this hard on his appearance when he was going to hang out with North Italy and Japan for the day.  
"Luddy, you look good!" Feli chimed, and watched as his younger friend seemed to be embarrassed by the simple, honest compliment that the personification of North Italy had given him.

"Thank you, Italy." It bugged Feliciano that Ludwig never called him by his human name, and insisted on calling him by his country name; Ludwig never called Japan by his human name either.

North Italy always thought, though, that he and Germany had a very special relationship.

He watched Ludwig yet again check his appearance before he seemed alright with it, and had left the house.

Feliciano pouted, and wondered if some pretty girl had claimed Ludwig's attention finally; it broke Feli's heart to think that.

He shoved those kind of thoughts away, and tried to think of what his older brother would have done in such a situation; he wouldn't have let Luddy forget about him.

Lovino would have claimed his attention with ease, but Feli just didn't know how!

He dialed the German's number with his phone, but Luddy had turned his off like he always did when he went to whatever place that he put so much effort in to look his best.

Italy sighed, and dialed Spain's letter; Antonio had somehow managed to hold South Italy's attention which was just as hard if not harder to hold than Germany's was.

Spain sounded sad over the phone; Lovi had headed back to the house that he shared with Feli the previous night, and he had switched his cellphone off at some point in time.

Spain admitted that this happened sometimes, and that he did not have any advice for the younger Italy.

* * *

Germany stared at the man that stood in front of him, and tried to ignore the guilt from hurting the other man's younger brother; he knew that Lovino was feeling the same kind of guilt from hurting Spain the same way that Ludwig had hurt Feliciano.

Ludwig carefully grabbed Romano's hand to lead him in to the restaurant, and ignored the string of curses that fell from the smaller man's lips.

He moved them in to the restaurant, and quickly found a table for them rather than waiting to be seated at a crowded spot of the restaurant.

Ludwig found the isolated couple's booth, and pulled Lovino in to it.

Germany sat down at the other side of the booth, and tried not to stare too long in the amber eyes of his date.

The waiter came by to tell them that they couldn't just sit down wherever they wanted, but Lovino cut him off with some choice words that he shouted that seemed to relate to the saying that the customer is always right.

Gernany smiled, and leaned back against the booth that he was sitting at.

He had no idea why he was interested more in this fiery Italian than the cheerful one that he knew loved him that happened to spend most days at his house.

The waiter left, and promised to return with some wine.

Ludwig glanced back down at his menu to decide what he would eat that day which helped him forget his guilt, and the attraction that he felt for the elder Vargas Twin; he could almost forget where he was.

He was brought back to his senses when it was time to order, and he heard Lovino yelling at the waiter for taking too long.

Ludwig noticed how scared the waiter seemed to be when Lovino had started yellling obscenities at him.

"Lovino, calm down." Gernany scolded the Italian, and watched him quiet down.

Germany ordered his dinner, and watched Lovino do the same.

* * *

Dinner ended quickly, and they ended up at the Italian's home.

They were careful to not make a noise, so that no one would notice the two of them.

Ludwig wasn't too surprised that once they were in the house, he felt the Italian's lips fall on his.

They kissed all the way to Romano's bedroom.

Romano panted out, "Don't tell Feli."

"I won't. Don't let Spain catch us." Germany answered out; he tried to ignore the terrible reminder that they couldn't be together this way.

"That Tomato Bastard won't ever find out." Lovino promised; it filled Ludwig with hope that this 'affair' would last no matter how wrong it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany opened his eyes the next morning as he felt the reassuring warmth of his Italian that had snuggled up to him in his sleep; at moments like this it was obvious that Romano did not really hate Germany.

Germany reached around the smaller male that was beside him to grab his cellphone; he turned it on to check for any messages on the cellular device.

The shrill ringing off an oncoming call woke Lovino up.

"Who the fuck is calling you!" Romano yelled at his lover.

Ludwig checked his phone, "It is your little brother."

Romano groaned at that answer.

He managed to crawl out of bed, and he headed for the shower.

Germany sighed at that.

He answered the phone; he was honestly glad that his lover wasn't in the room, because he would of probably yelled getting Feli's attention.

Feliciano couldn't find out.

"Luddy, you wouldn't answer! Your phone was turned off!" North Italy exclaimed over the phone line.

"Sorry, I was really busy." Ludwig answered his much smaller friend.

"I also couldn't get a hold of my Fratello." Feli admitted, sadly.

Ludwig felt that familiar guilt gnaw at him at that simple statement.

"He must have been busy as well." Germany told his Italian friend.

"I guess so. I want to visit him today." Feliciano cheerfully admitted.

"Are you sure that Spain won't mind?" Germany asked, and ignored the prickle of fear that he began to feel once his friend had told him his plans for the day.

"Lovi is back at our house, so I thought that I should stop by, and make him pasta!" North Italy sounded really excited at just the thought of pasta.

Ludwig couldn't think of anything to discourage the Italian with out giving away where he had spent the night, and who he had spent the night with.

"Does your brother know?" Ludwig knew that he did not know, and that he would be upset to know that his day with Germany would end sooner than expected.

"It's going to be a surprise, ve!" Feli practically cheered the words.

Ludwig sighed, and decided that he had to tell Romano about this; he needed to know why Germany had to leave.

The conversation between Germany and Feliciano ended shortly after that.

Ludwig entered the bathroom that his boy friend was in, and knew that Lovino would complain about Germany's sudden entrance in to the bathroom while he was showering.

"What are you doing in here? Get the fuck out, bastardo!" Romano yelled at the German that had entered his bathroom.

"North Italy called me, and told me that he was going to visit you today." Germany announced to his boy friend; he never called Feliciano Italy when he was talking to Romano, because Lovino hated to be reminded of how important his younger brother's role was when Lovi compared it to his own.

"Damn it!" Romano almost growled.

Germany meanwhile was trying to not get distracted by the fact that Romano still had not dressed for the day; it seemed to be a lost cause after Lovino had kissed him.

He must have given up on his shower.

* * *

Germany struggled to separate himself from Romano to get out of the bed that they always seemed to share when Germany came over.

Romano grumbled something that probably had to deal with the fact that he didn't want Ludwig to leave.

He sighed, and moved Romano to the other side of the bed.

Germany dressed quickly, and made sure that he left nothing that could even hint at his over night stay.

Romano sat up in bed, and watched him with eyes that were barely open.

He seemed to come to his senses fairly quickly, and started to change the sheets that were on his bed.

"Goodbye, Lovino." Germany knew that it would be a very long time until they could see eachother like this; he hated when Romano was with him around anybody else, because they had to act like they hated eachother.

"Goodbye, Potato Bastard." It was the closest thing to a pet name that someone could get from South Italy, and Germany didn't mind the nickname that much unless it was said with the hate that they faked for eachother whenever they were around others.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino had to turn on his phone after Germany left, and he tried to tell himself that it wasn't in case Germany called him while he was away.

He scanned through the messages on his phone, wondering if Ludwig was doing the same wherever he was currently at.

Lovi also ignored the longing that he felt for Germany. and he tried not to make it that obvious that he was missing the other man.

He sighed when he heard Spain's voice over the end of the phone from one of the many messages that he had left on the cellular device.

"LoviiiI! Why aren't you answering your phone? Call me when you can. Adios, mi tomate." Spain's voice called through the phone. "Te amo."

It hurt Romano to know that he was hurting his friend; he did care for Antonio, just not the way that the Spanish nation cared for him.

It was the only reason that he had not told him about what Germany actually meant to him.

He returned the call.

"Hola, Lovi! You had your phone turned off again. Oh, Ludwig had his turned off too!" Spain informed him as if he didn't already know.

"Sorry, I got busy." Romano answered in an attempt to lessen Antonio's concern.

"I hope that you still have time for me. I thought that maybe we could go on a date tomorrow." Spain nervously announced.

"That should be fine." Romano answered; it wouldn't be if Feliciano hadn't interrupted him and Germany.

Lovino mostly agreed just, because of the guilt.

Spain seemed to be celebrating over the other end of the phone, and Romano felt guilty.

He definately wouldn't be recieving a boyfriend of the year award; Spain just might though.

Romano heard Feli enter the house, and he spoke through the phone, "I got to go. Feli came home."

"Adios, mi corazon." Spain spoke up.

Lovi just knew that he wasn't worthy of Spain's heart, after all cheaters aren't worthy of the one that are cheating on's heart.

"Bye, Antonio." He would have called him Tomato Bastard, but he felt too guilty to insult him; it was too soon after Ludwig left, damn it!

He threw the phone on to his remade bed, and stalked off to find his brother.

As to be expected of the youngest Vargas twin, Feliciano was cooking pasta in the kitchen, and upon spotting his brother, he decided to start rambling in own way.

"It hurts when Luddy leaves all dressed up, and he turns off his phone. I love him, Fratello. Why can't he feel the same about me? Does he find me a pathetic ally? Oh, I wish that he'd love me. I think that he only likes girls. What do you think about Luddy?" Feli actually paused to wait for a response from his brother.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Lovino knew that they didn't know about the affair, but they should really stop rubbing it in his face.

He wanted to see Germany, but he couldn't say that he was about to go there.

He didn't even have the excuse of visiting Spain, because knowing Feli, he would just call him.

'Fuck Them!' He thought to himself.

He hated pretending and keeping this secret, when all he wanted was Ludwig.

Romano wasn't willing to hurt his brother and his best friend that Romano just happened to be going out with; why couldn't he have told Spain no when he had asked him out?

It all went back to Romano's feelings, didn't it?

He wished that he just didn't like how he tried to act like time and time again.

Lovi closed his eyes, and thought of Ludwig, just him not the mess that they were in.

It calmed him down, and brought the smallest of smiles to his face.

"Are you thinking of Big Brother Spain again?" His younger brother asked, and Lovino remembered all of the mess that he was in again.

"Why do you think that I am thinking of The Tomato Bastard?" Romano's frustration, and hatred of the world was back again.

"Because you love him." North Italy answered simply, reminding his brother of the lie again.


	4. Chapter 4

Romano stared blankly at his brother.

"You should wear this one, ve! I don't remember seeing you wear it before, and it will look molto bene on you!" North Italy was unknowingly holding up the suit that Romano had wore on his very first date with Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"How about a no?" Lovino tried to wriggle his way out of the conversation.

"Why not, Lovi?" Feliciano whined, and Romano sighed; why was it always so hard to say no to Feli?

"Fine, I'll wear it. Damn it!" Romano stormed over to the bathroom to change in to it.

By the time that he stepped out of the bathroom, Feli was sitting on South Italy's bed, scrolling through the messages on his phone.

It was fairly obvious that he was hoping that Germany would call him; Lovino's heart twisted painfully in his chest.

"What are you doing, bastard?" He asked his brother anyway.

"Oh, I'm hoping that Luddy will call! I still love him, even if he loves someone else!" Feli beamed up at his brother.

Lovi frowned; this was the exact reason that he was keeping his secret relationship with Germany from Feliciano's knowledge.

"Why the hell do you call him that stupid nickname?" Romano hated the fact that his brother loved the same man that he did.

"He's my best friend, and it's cute, ve! He lets me call him it." Feli answered gleefully; it was almost like his brother was claiming his boyfriend as his own.

"Call him whatever the fuck you want to; it doesn't bother me!" He knew that it was better that his brother didn't know, but fuck, it hurt!

"I'm sorry that I spend almost all of my time with Luddy, and not enough with you, Lovi." Feli pouted, and it reminded Romano of when they were children.

It wasn't like Romano could retort with, "I want to spend my time with that Potato Bastard of a best friend that you have!"

It took all of his willpower to say, "Spend your time with your boyfriend, and I'll spend my time with mine." Of course, Romano knew that Feliciano and Ludwig weren't dating, but the rest of the world thought that they were.

"Aw, I miss you! I only wish that Luddy was my boyfriend!" Romano's younger brother was saddened by the news.

Romano just knew that he was the cause of that pain.

"Oh, wait! Are you sick, Lovi?" Feliciano darted over to his older brother in an attempt to check his temperature to verify Feli's fears.

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing?" Lovino shouted, and he ran down the stairs to get away from his little brother.

He sighed when he heard the doorbell ring; he knew it was Spain, so he worked up the nerve to answer the door.

Romano wanted to be a better boyfriend for his best friend, despite the fact that he was in love with a different man.

"Hola, Lovi!" The Spaniard that was outside the door greeted him once the door was open.

"Ciao, bastardo." Romano greeted him as well.

"Are you all ready? You look muy lindo!" Spain exclaimed in his usual cheerful manner.

"Sí! Let's go." Romano sighed.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo seemed extremely eager to have the date start.

Lovino Vargas on the other hand, couldn't wait for it to be over.

He hated the PDA that he recieved from his 'public' boyfriend, and he hated all of the lies that he had convinced Antonio to be truths.

He also hated how much he longed for Ludwig, and every single time that he compared his two boyfriends.

Lovino then couldn't stop thinking about how badly the truth would hurt the two people that he was closest to in the world: Spain and Feliciano.

Sure, he loved Germany, but Spain was Romano's best friend and North Italy was Romano's brother.

They were Lovino's family; Spain had even raised Romano.

Spain had always looked out for him.

Why did he, Romano, have to fuck up every good thing in his life?


	5. Chapter 5

Romano was glad when two months after that particular date with Antonio that he got to spend some much needed time with Germany.

He was currently cuddled up with the taller man on his bed, though he would never admit that he was conscious if anyone asked him about it.

He sighed in contentment, and hoped that Ludwig would not know how much Lovino adored these moments; he wasn't a girl, damn it!

Lovi flinched though at the sound of a car stopping in the driveway; Germany stilled.

Lovino hadn't expected any visitors; how could he be so careless?

They should have stayed at hotels, so that Feliciano wouldn't unexpectedly show up.

He knew that it had to have been his brother that had arrived on the scene.

Romano winced again when he heard an excited, Spanish voice converse with Feli; why did he have to show up too?  
He couldn't bear to see the hurt that would appear in their eyes at what they would see as the ultimate betrayal.

He bit his lip to stop another whimper from escaping.

"Lovi, we thought that you might be lonely..." Feli trailed off at the sight that lay before him; Lovino was being held in Ludwig's arms.

Feli knew that they were both naked by the fact that Germany was not wearing a shirt, and that he always wore one to bed.

North Italy blinked to find that tears were streaming down his face.

"Feli." Lovino choked out at the sight; he had made his brother cry.

"Italy." Germany called out, and then he realized that that was wrong, because both were in the room.

Feliciano let out a sob that shook his whole body.

"Feli, is something the matter? How's Roma-" Spain's words failed him as he took in the position that both Germany and South Italy were in.

He tried to rationalize it: 'they were probably cold, and needed to huddle up for warmth.'

Antonio realized that that did not explain why Germany was there at all, or why they were both naked.

He frowned; he couldn't imagine his precious Lovi cheating on him.

'That isn't right. He could not do that to a person.' Spain thought, but the evidence told him otherwise.

"Feli, Antonio. I'm sorry." Romano spoke up in the still and silent room; he hardly ever found a situation worthy of apology, and Spain would have found it cute if it had not been this situation that had brought it out.

"What do you mean?" Feli was also trying to convince himself that what appeared to have happened did not; he had never wanted his best friend to fall for his brother.

"I- have been dating Ludwig for a while." Romano was always extremely serious when he dropped the cuss words, and this situation showed that.

"How could you? You knew that I loved him." Feli cried.

"I'm sorry." Lovino repeated himself, and Ludwig winced like he had been physically hurt by the words as if they had became his enemy.

"Get out!" Feliciano screeched at them as it was impossible to tell who he had kicked out.

Lovino silently stood up, and dressed; he left the house mechanically.

Ludwig followed after him quickly .

He caught up to his lover to find that Lovino was cursing his own self out under his breath.

"Lovino, it will get better." Germany attempted to comfort the other man, but he, himself, didn't entirely believe his own words.

"I hate this! I hate you! I hate that I love you!" Lovino screamed at the top of his lungs at the German, seemingly not caring who had heard his words.

Spain collapsed at the words from somewhere inside the Italian Twin's home, and Feli broke down; his tears seemed to be never-ending.

"I love you, Lovino." Germany was not good at comforting others, and those four words were the only things that he was sure of at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino had moved in to Ludwig's house after that, and since he had been kicked out so suddenly, he had to buy new clothes.

In the first, few days after having moved in, he had recieved a dirty look from Prussia, who had shown up to retrieve his things before he moved elsewhere; he seemed to blame Romano for everything rather than to blame his own younger brother.

It seemed like a far cry from how Feli had reacted; he had no qualms about blaming his very own brother.

Lovino figured that Spain blamed and hated him as well; he doubted any of them hated Ludwig based off of their reactions.

He found that isolating himself from the world in Germany's house was their best option.

He couldn't keep denying the past by the time the next World Meeting rolled around.

Romano hung close to Germany in the room, deliberately sitting by him rather than by Spain and Feliciano.

Spain seemed to stay close to Prussia and France; North Italy sat on France's other side.

England seemed confused by the fact that France wasn't pestering him.

America seemed to take France's place in annoying England today, and Japan had situated himself beside the American; he refused to look at any of the former Axis Powers, which meant that Feliciano had most likely told him about the affair, and he didn't want to chose sides.

France alternated between comforting Feliciano and Antonio to outright glaring at Lovino and Ludwig.

Switzerland looked like he was about to yell at everyone to be nice, or be shot.

Russia in his very own, creepy way seemed to enjoy the tension, so Romano looked away from him.

He felt that everyone was judging them for hurting Spain and North Italy, though only a select few even seemed to know about it; everyone, it seemed, loved Feliciano and Spain much more than they did Romano and Germany.

It wasn't like he had wanted to hurt them!

England seemed startled that Germany didn't even try to get the meeting under control.

"As the host of this month's World Meeting, I am starting the meeting." England awkwardly announced in his best attempt to get the meeting started.

France scoffed, but did not bother with stopping the meeting.

Romano just longed for it to be over, so that he and Ludwig could once again be away from the world's prying eyes.

It seemed that luck was not on their side as at the mere mention of the country of Italy, Feliciano had screamed with tear filled eyes that he'd rather see the whole country of Italy dissolved then deal with his lying, cheating, twin brother.

Romano bit his lip, and tried to stifle the anger raising in him for his brother's sake.

"Dude, twin brothers should get along." America argued back with Feliciano despite Feli's obvious pain.

"He lied to me, and he slept with my best friend when he knew that I liked him!" Feli cried out; he didn't seem to care who had heard.

Romano stood up, and stormed towards the door of the meeting room; please don't force him to fight with his brother again!

He truly did love his younger brother despite the fact that he rarely shown it; he hated that he had hurt his normally cheerful brother so bad.

"Dude, that's not cool!" Alfred shouted at Romano.

That was the last straw for the Southern Italian, "I did not choose to fall for my Fratello's best friend! I did not want to hurt Feli or Antonio! I probably should of lived miserably, so that my always better loved brother got what he wanted, is that what you wanted to happen, Bastard?"

America didn't seem to know what to say to that.

"Big Brother Spain loved you, and you chose to hurt us instead of accept our love!" Feli shot back at his elder, twin brother.

"Do you just want that kind of love?" Lovino argued back.

The idea of never loving your partner, and having only them love you stung the slightly younger Italian.

Feli bit his lip, and tried not to cry; he had never thought of himself as better than Lovino, but it hurt to lose someone that you loved to your older brother.

"I loved him, Fratello." Was all that North Italy said.

Romano finally managed to escape the Meeting Room, and Germany followed him.

He hated how his last living family member had been seperated from him by the same German man.

He hated Ludwig in that moment, but he still loved him with his whole heart which was a very painful experience for him to have.

He let Ludwig hold him in his arms as a means to be comforted, and Romano wished that he could simply stay here in this man's arms forever and away from the painfulness of the rest of the world, where it was much to easy to hurt the closest ones to your heart.

He wished that his control over his country would cease, and his last moments could be in Ludwig's arms.

Maybe Feli could win over the German's heart once Romano was gone.

It hurt too much for Romano to think on that, so he focused on the beautiful feeling of being in Germany's arms.

Arms that made him feel safe from the rest of the world, and hit away all hurt with in him and that he had caused in others.

Ludwig's arms were the safest place that Romano knew, and he liked it there; he also enjoyed the flow of warmth and emotion that coated his being when he was near Ludwig.

In these moments, he could almost forget all of the people that these moments hurt.


End file.
